Le Monte en l'Air
by Damoiselle A
Summary: "Oui, je suis un monte-en-l'air, un as de la cabriole… Un voleur, si tu préfères." Jasper est voleur par facilité… Jusqu'à sa rencontre avec une parfaite étrangère. All Human. JW/BS


**Titre :** Le Monte-en-l'air

**Auteur :** Damoiselle A.

**Résumé :** « Oui, je suis un monte-en-l'air, un as de la cabriole… Un voleur, si tu préfères. » Jasper est voleur par facilité… Jusqu'à sa rencontre avec une parfaite étrangère. All Human. JW/BS

**NDA :** Bonjour à toutes ! Me voilà de retour avec un nouvel OS, complètement différent de tout ce que j'ai pu produire xD. Je vous présente un Jasper en gentleman cambrioleur ^^. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira... Bonne lecture !

_Edit du 17/08 : Comme me l'a gentiment fait remarquer Foly Douce, j'ai omis de préciser que cet OS était une réecriture Twilight d'une nouvelle de E. Poinger, comme j'ai adapté 27 Robes à partir du film. Je me sers d'une partie de cet écrit que je remanie à ma sauce. Je présente mes excuses aux lectrices pour cet oubli vraiment involontaire. Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>LE MONTE-EN-L'AIR<strong>

**_Bella_**

Quelle horrible journée !

Je m'étais levée tard. J'avais failli être en retard à mon travail et ce malgré le fait que j'ai poussé ma vieille Chevrolet jusqu'aux limites de sa vitesse, risquant la panne. En arrivant, un travail ingrat m'avait été confié et j'avais du ranger le nouvel arrivage de livres au lieu de prendre directement la caisse de la librairie.

Angela m'avait envoyé un nouveau message pour me demander de passer la voir chez elle. Elle prévoyait un dîner avec Ben et quelques amis. Jurant entre mes dents, je déclinais son offre poliment.

« _Pitié, pas maintenant Angie_. »

Ma pause déjeuner ne dura qu'un court instant, mais je décidais de me réconforter en allant prendre un plat à emporter dans l'un des meilleurs restaurants de Seattle. Edward me l'avait fait découvrir quelques jours auparavant. En me garant, j'entendis mon téléphone sonner : Alice. Je décrochai en sortant de la voiture.

- Bonjour ma belle ! Répondis-je, de meilleure humeur depuis que la perspective d'un repas copieux et équilibré avait envahi ma journée.

- Salut ! Comment va ? Demanda Alice, toujours aussi énergique.

- Je vais bien, et vous ?

- Rose et moi allons bien. On a eu une petite dispute…

- Grave ? M'enquis-je inquiète.

- Pas tellement, grommela Alice.

- C'est-à-dire ? Insistai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« _Pitié, pas Alice et Rose, surtout pas Alice et Rose_… »

- On doit refaire la décoration de la seconde chambre de l'appartement… Rose souhaiterait la garder en tant que chambre pour les amis… Ou bien un bébé.

- Oh mon dieu ! M'exclamai-je. Vous allez avoir un bébé ?

- Non, non, non, me détrompa Alice, je… quant à moi, je voudrais transformer cette pièce en atelier, tu sais que j'ai toujours besoin de place…

- Alice Brandon, est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que quand Rosalie, _l'amour de ta vie_, a proposé que vous construisiez une famille ensemble tu lui as répondu de façon bassement pragmatique ?

- Non, je lui…

Un silence passa et je pouvais presque imaginer l'expression que prenait le visage d'Alice.

- Ça te dérange de me rappeler plus tard ?

- Bien sûr que non, rigolai-je en entrant dans le restaurant pour faire la queue. Va arranger les choses avec ta chérie…

- Merci ma belle. Je t'embrasse.

- A tout à l'heure.

Elle avait déjà raccroché. Je souris, ravie d'avoir pu être utile. Cette journée ne serait peut-être pas totalement perdue... Je me retrouvais rapidement devant le comptoir, un groupe ayant été placé en salle.

- Bonjour, saluai-je le serveur derrière le bar. Je voudrais un club sandwich à emporter.

- Tout de suite Mademoiselle, me sourit-il avant d'aller passer ma commande.

Oui décidément cette journée ne serait pas perdue pour tout le monde…

« _Combien de temps encore m'appellera-t-on Mademoiselle ?_ »

Le sourire aux lèvres je reçus ma commande et payais rapidement. Il ne me restait qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour manger. Je sortis rapidement lorsqu'un visage familier apparut dans ma vision périphérique. Je me retournai pour être certaine de ce que je voyais.

«_ Edward. _»

Mon amant, mon compagnon… Enfin l'homme avec qui je sortais en ce moment et qui me jurait ses grands dieux qu'il ne touchait plus sa femme, une certaine Irina, depuis plusieurs mois, était en train d'embrasser goulûment son épouse sous mes yeux ébahis. Une colère sourde grandit en moi.

« _Je suis trop conne !_ »

Je sortis en vitesse de mon ex-restaurant préféré et jetai mon club sandwich à la poubelle. Je me ruai dans ma voiture pour reprendre mon poste à l'heure. La journée avait été horrible. Vraiment horrible et rien ne pourrait la rattraper. Je fis bonne figure devant les clients et ma patronne. Et je repartis, pressée de rentrer chez moi, totalement sourde aux questions que me posait mon employeur. Je reçus un appel d'Alice dans la voiture et me garai dans mon allée pour le prendre.

- Alors ? Tonnai-je dans le téléphone.

- J'ai discuté avec Rose, ça va mieux… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jasper<em>**

« Il n'y a rien dans cette maison, à quoi beau en avoir une pareille s'il n'y a rien dedans ? »

J'étais dépité.

Il n'y avait rien à prendre ici. Cela faisait trois jours que j'observais la maison, les allées et venues pour pouvoir entrer. Il n'y avait jamais personne en journée. Pas d'alarme électronique dernier cri, ni de caméra. On comprend pourquoi…

La maison était une belle bâtisse. En connaisseur, je dirais une maison d'architecte. Les façades étaient principalement en verre, les encadrements de fenêtres étaient en fer forgé et le reste était en béton peint d'une couleur rouille. Bref, la maison typique d'un intellectuel américain un peu friqué…

Mais il n'y avait rien ici. La salle de séjour était reliée à la cuisine. La pièce était immense mais très peu meublée, comme si on y avait déposé le strict minimum… Les meubles eux-mêmes n'avaient pas une belle facture, ils devaient avoir été achetés dans n'importe quel magasin d'aménagement bon marché. Il n'y avait rien d'autre… A part des livres, des centaines et des centaines de livres, regroupés sur des étagères ou posés à même le sol.

Je décidai d'aller faire une dernière ronde au premier, histoire de voler au moins quelque chose pour justifier mes efforts. Il y avait cinq chambres à l'étage mais une seule d'entre elles était occupée. Une odeur agréable en émergeait, une odeur de parfum et de femme. Le lit était défait. Seuls trois autres meubles étaient présents dans la pièce, une armoire, un paravent surchargé de vêtements et un chevet. Ce dernier croulait sous les livres et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant d'autres livres étaient posés à même la couette du lit.

Un livre était ouvert sur le second oreiller, contrairement aux autres il était en mauvais état. Je le pris pour lire la page qui avait été corné. Le livre s'appelait une _Saison en Enfer_, d'Arthur Rimbaud. La quatrième de couverture le présentait comme une œuvre majeure de la littérature française. Les poèmes étaient en français sur la page de droite et traduits en anglais sur la page de gauche. Et vu la teneur du poème que lisait le propriétaire de la maison, il devait assurément être dépressif.

J'entendis alors un bruit de clefs dans la serrure.

« _Merde._ »

Il était trop tard pour fuir par le rez de chaussé. Il ne me restait plus qu'une seule possibilité : sauter par la fenêtre. C'était un coup à ce casser quelque chose, mais à tout prendre…J'avais choisi le métier de voleur, mais je n'avais jamais cautionné la violence. Même armé d'une mitraillette, je serais incapable de menacer quelqu'un. J'essayai désespérément d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

Bloqué. Coincé. Fait comme un rat. J'entendais les pas retentirent dans l'escalier puis dans le couloir. Je me jetai derrière le paravent en bois ouvragé et m'accroupis.

Une femme entra dans la chambre, visiblement folle de rage. Elle était au téléphone et parlait avec animation :

« Mais si je te jure Alice… Il était à table en grande conversation avec cette salope d'Irina… »

Le portable collé à une oreille, elle jeta son pardessus sur le lit avec élégance. Sa veste suivit très rapidement.

« Oui, sa femme… Et crois-moi, ça parlait pas divorce ! Ils roucoulaient ! Tu aurais dû voir la façon dont il la regardait… »

Elle ôta ses chaussures d'un coup de pied sec.

« Triste ? Furieuse, plutôt ! Avec tous les mensonges qu'il me sert depuis neuf mois ! »

La jeune femme commença à se déshabiller. En coinçant l'appareil sur son épaule, elle fit glisser sa jupe, qui alla s'échoir sur le sol en petit tas. Elle l'enjamba gracieusement.

« Je suis vraiment trop conne… Dire que je le pensais sincère ! »

Elle déboutonna son corsage et l'abandonna sur le sol. Elle était maintenant uniquement en sous-vêtements et porte –jarretelles. Elle était superbe. De ma cachette, je ne pouvais pas bouger sans l'alerter. Je pris donc le parti de regarder le déshabillage. Et quel spectacle !

« Ce que je vais faire ? Je n'en sais rien. Je vais aller prendre une douche et réfléchir… Non Alice je ne sortirais pas en boîte avec Rose et toi... Oui, tu l'embrasseras pour moi… »

L'inconnue se planta devant la glace posée à même le sol. Elle entreprit de défaire son chignon en enlevant les épingles une par une. Ses cheveux cascadèrent en boucles soyeuses sur son dos. De là où je me tenais, j'avais une vue imprenable sur les plus jolies fesses que j'ai jamais vu.

« Attends, j'ai un double appel. Je te laisse et je te rappelle. Oui, Alice je vais prendre soin de moi… Non je ne vais pas faire de conneries… Je t'embrasse, à tout à l'heure. Allô ? »

Tout son corps se tendit brusquement. Son visage avait une expression meurtrière.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Comment oses-tu m'appeler ? »

Elle était dans une rage terrible, son corps bougeait en même temps qu'elle criait dans son téléphone. Chaque geste contenait sa colère. Je n'aurais pas donné cher de la peau du type qu'elle engueulait si elle l'avait eu face à elle.

« Pourquoi je m'énerve ? Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Mais arrête, ça ne sert à rien. Tu n'es qu'un lâche et un menteur ! Ah oui… Où étais-tu ce midi ? »

J'étais gêné d'assister à une dispute aussi virulente. D'ordinaire, j'arrivais à me persuader que personne n'habitait les maisons que je visitais. Je ne connaissais pas mes victimes et je me désolidarisais de leur douleur. Ce métier je l'avais choisi, et j'avais mis des défenses en place pour pouvoir l'accomplir. Ce petit bout de femme me les faisait transgresser l'une après l'autre.

« Arrête de nier, je t'ai vu… J'étais au comptoir. Tu étais avec ta femme et tu lui faisais les yeux doux. Pardon ? Un hasard ! Mais tu me prends vraiment pour une conne ! Tais-toi, tu me saoules ! Je n'en veux plus de tes salades. »

J'essayai de détendre mes muscles endoloris. Ma position n'était pas confortable et j'essayais de me concentrer sur autre chose que cette dispute de rupture.

« Ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Je vais prendre une douche, mettre les dessous que j'avais achetés en prévision de notre soirée et me taper le premier mec venu ! »

J'acquiesçai à sa dernière phrase. Elle avait raison de vouloir se changer les idées et belle comme elle l'était, elle n'aurait aucun problème pour le faire.

« Bien sûr que je vais le faire ! Salut ! »

Elle raccrocha brusquement au nez de son interlocuteur. Ma bonne impression se confirma. J'applaudissais intérieurement les agissements de ma victime. Toujours en colère, elle balança son portable sur le lit. Celui-ci se mit aussitôt à sonner. Elle le prit, et mon visage se tordit dans une grimace. Elle ne devrait pas répondre… Contrairement à ce que je pensais, elle éteignit son portable avant de le jeter sur son oreiller.

Elle ôta ses dessous et mon regard ne put se détacher d'elle. Elle était loin d'être mince, elle était plutôt ronde. Mais ses courbes appelaient la caresse. Elle jeta ses dessous loin d'elle d'un coup de pieds. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment me sortir de là, mais je n'avais pas perdu ma journée…

Elle entra dans une pièce attenante et je la perdis de vue. J'entendis des bruits de tuyauterie et finalement le bruit d'eau cascadant. Lorsque le son se modifia, je sus qu'elle était entrée dans la douche. C'était le moment ou jamais. Je bondis de ma cachette et me glissais silencieusement vers la porte. Par pur réflexe de voleur, je pris le téléphone portable abandonné sur le lit et le fourrai dans ma poche de jean. Je sortis de la chambre avant de me retourner. Sa silhouette me brûlait encore la rétine. Ce fut plus fort que moi. Je voulais l'admirer une dernière fois.

Je la devinais à travers le rideau de douche. Elle frottait son corps énergiquement. « _Pas si fort, vous allez vous faire mal _». Je soupirai doucement avant de m'infliger une claque mentale. « _Allez, Jazz maintenant tu sors de là vite fait…_ »

Mais j'étais comme hypnotisé et je la regardais se mouvoir dans sa douche. Elle ouvrit le rideau d'un geste brusque et un cri de stupeur se coinça au fond de sa gorge. Elle s'enveloppa rapidement dans le rideau de douche et je plantai mon regard dans ses yeux chocolat.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je ne suis ni un assassin, ni un violeur.

- Que faites- vous chez moi dans ce cas-là ? Ironisa-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Attendez, lui demandai-je avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Je pris le déshabillé de soie qui pendait tristement sur le paravent. Je lui tendis en retournant dans la salle de bains. Elle l'enfila et la soie colla aussitôt à son corps. Elle sortit de sa douche.

- Sortez de chez moi avant que je n'appelle la police, déclara-t-elle d'une voix dure.

- Tout de suite Madame.

Je fis quelques pas en direction de l'escalier avant de rebrousser chemin encore une fois. Face à elle je lançai :

- Je voulais vous dire que vous avez été royale au téléphone. Ce type ne vous méritez certainement pas.

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir qu'il ne me mérite pas ?

Les larmes commençaient à apparaître devant ses yeux. Je lui tendis le paquet de mouchoirs posé sur la table basse, en grimaçant. Je n'aimais pas les larmes des filles…

- Ne pleurez pas, murmurai-je, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

- C'est trop dur, haleta-t-elle en se mouchant.

- Mais non, dis-je en souriant, vous allez vous habiller, sortir et faire la fête avec vos amis.

- Je préfèrerais m'enterrer au fond de mon oreiller jusqu'à mon dernier soupir, souffla-t-elle avec un accent désespéré dans la voix.

- Ca ne va pas non ! Prenez une cigarette, ordonnai-je en lui tendant mon paquet. Asseyez-vous.

Elle fit un pas en direction de son lit et vacilla. Je lui tendis mes bras pour la retenir. Appuyée contre moi, je pouvais sentir son odeur. Je l'aidais à s'installer dans son lit. Sa tête pencha sur l'oreiller.

- Ne bougez pas, je vais chercher quelque chose à manger.

Je descendis les escaliers pour me retrouver dans l'énorme salon-salle à manger-cuisine. Le réfrigérateur high-tech et les placards sur mesure ne contenaient aucune denrée comestible. Je finis par trouver des oeufs. Je pris une casserole pendue au mur, l'essuyais rapidement et mis les œufs à cuire. Je déposai les œufs brouillés dans une assiette avec une fourchette avant de remonter auprès d'elle.

- Tenez, mangez ça, dis-je en lui tendant l'assiette avec un sourire.

- Je n'ai pas très faim, murmura-t-elle.

- Mes œufs brouillés sont fameux, vous avez tort. Vous serez mieux une fois que vous aurez avalé quelque chose.

Elle prit finalement l'assiette sur elle ainsi que la fourchette que je lui tendais. Elle prit une bouchée, puis deux et elle finit par dévorer l'assiette. Elle me remercia d'un sourire à travers ses larmes.

- Comment vous vous appelez ? La questionnai-je doucement.

- Isabella, mais je préfère Bella.

- C'est joli. C'est italien ?

- Si, signore. Et vous ?

- Je m'appelle Jasper.

- C'est joli. C'est américain ?

La dernière phrase teintée d'ironie me fit sourire. Si elle avait la force de faire de l'humour, ça allait beaucoup mieux. Elle me sourit en retour avant de reprendre un visage grave. Elle demanda sérieuse :

- Vous êtes un voleur.

- Oui, je suis un monte-en-l'air, un as de la cabriole… Un voleur, si vous préférez. Mais surtout ne vous méprenez pas. Vous allez certainement me demander pourquoi je fais ça et essayer de me remettre dans le droit chemin, mais… Je n'ai pas eu d'enfance malheureuse, je n'ai pas été battu… Je suis voleur par facilité… Je ne suis pas un type bien…

- Vous êtes peut-être un voleur, mais vous êtes quelqu'un qui a du cœur. Vous êtes resté quand vous avez senti que j'allais faire un malaise.

Je n'osais pas lui dire que si j'étais resté c'était parce que j'étais fasciné par son corps et son énergie. Elle frissonna.

- Il faut vous habiller avant de prendre froid.

Elle enfila rapidement un pull tricoté main avec des motifs irlandais, deux tailles trop grand pour elle et un vieux jogging. Elle me proposa un café et nous descendîmes pour rejoindre la cuisine dernier cri. Elle dût déplacer une pile de livres d'un tabouret pour pouvoir s'asseoir.

- Je n'ai jamais vu autant de livres de toute ma vie, lui avouai-je alors qu'elle s'activait devant la cafetière.

- C'est une passion. Déjà toute petite, je dévorais ce qu'il me tombait sous la main. Je n'ai jamais pu me défaire d'un seul de ces livres.

- Vous… Travaillez ? Demandai-je précautionneusement.

- Dans une librairie, me répondit-elle avec le sourire.

- Évidemment.

Une femme passionnée, une femme qui ne s'en laissait pas compter, qui agissait et réagissait avec une sensibilité troublante… C'était bien ma veine. Je me ressaisis. Pas question de tomber amoureux.

- Votre truc là-haut… _Une Saison en Enfer…_ Ça a l'air bien, mais qu'est-ce que c'est triste…

- C'est pour cela que c'est beau ! Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Il existe des choses belles qui ne sont pas tristes… Le chant d'un oiseau… Tenez, cette maison par exemple !

- Merci.

- Ceci dit je n'ai jamais vu une maison avec aussi peu de meubles…

- J'ai hérité cette maison de mon père… Mais j'ai à peine de quoi l'entretenir, alors les meubles…

Elle frissonna encore une fois. Avisant la cheminée, je sortis pour prendre du bois dans la remise. Je le plaçai dans l'âtre pour faire un feu. Elle s'approcha de moi, avec deux cafés qu'elle posa sur un carton faisant office de table basse. Nous nous blottîmes dans le petit canapé situé devant la cheminée. Elle se blottit contre moi et me raconta sa vie. Je n'ai jamais su comment prendre soin des autres, mais je pouvais l'écouter.

* * *

><p>Elle était née dans une petite bourgade du comté de King, du nom de Forks, à une heure de Seattle. Ses parents, Renée et Charlie, étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre au lycée. Charlie avait décidé de rentrer dans la police afin de pouvoir subvenir au besoin du ménage, puis de sa famille. Ils s'étaient mariés jeunes, s'étaient installés ensemble à la suite de la mutation de Charlie à Forks, et une année plus tard, elle voyait le jour. Cela la rassurait de savoir qu'elle était le fruit d'une histoire d'amour, même si celle-ci s'était très mal terminée. En effet, deux ans après la naissance de Bella, sa mère rendue éteinte et dépressive par la petitesse de la ville et son climat, prit sa fille sous le bras et décida de tout plaquer –le mari, la maison et la petite ville pleine de rumeurs – pour partir vers le sud, vers le soleil. Elle était devenue l'indigne femme du shérif Swan.<p>

Bella et sa mère s'étaient installées à Phoenix. Le climat était parfait et sa mère ne mit que quelques mois à remonter la pente. Très tôt cependant Bella réalisa que sa mère n'était pas tout à fait stable. Elle était très émotive et elle pleurait pour un rien. Alors dès qu'elle le put, sa fille essaya de lui éviter toutes les contrariétés. Au fur et à mesure des années, ses compétences évoluaient et elle prenait de plus en plus sur elle toutes les corvées de la maison. Elle comprit très tôt le fonctionnement de la machine à laver. Elle savait comme personne faire les courses ou la vaisselle. Vers dix ans, elle apprit à se servir du fer à repasser sans se brûler et sans aucun dégât pour les vêtements. Sans se rendre compte que petit à petit elle infantilisait sa mère, elle continuait à essayer de l'aider.

Renée, quant à elle, trop heureuse de laisser sa fille se charger des corvées, disposait de son temps libre avec une grande futilité, laissant sa fille livrée à elle-même pour aller à des rendez-vous galants. Bella excusait beaucoup sa mère : Renée était seule, dans une grande ville, pour élever sa fille. Charlie ne pouvait se permettre de la rejoindre trop souvent à cause de son travail, et elle persuadait Bella à longueur d'années que son père n'en avait rien à faire d'elles.

Bella jurait ses grands dieux que son père l'adorait. Elle l'avait seulement réalisé trop tard, lorsqu'elle avait déjà nourri une grande rancœur envers lui. Après s'être occupée pendant toute son enfance de sa mère, celle-ci se remaria avec un joueur de base-ball professionnel. Seulement Phil était un joueur de seconde zone et devait, par conséquent, beaucoup voyager pour ses contrats. Renée ne pouvait le suivre, ne souhaitant pas laisser sa fille seule pendant des mois. Triste de voir sa mère malheureuse, Bella décida de retourner vivre avec son père.

« J'ai toujours eu des problèmes relationnels avec mes camarades de classe, je ne les comprenais pas, et ils ne me comprenaient pas. J'avais des réflexions d'adulte, des mots d'adulte et la seule lueur de ma journée après mes cours était de retrouver le livre que je lisais à ce moment-là pour le finir. J'étais une excellente élève. Je n'avais que cela pour intéresser mes parents… Mais les livres étaient une sorte de consolation pour moi… Je prenais exemple sur mes lectures. Je me disais : Allons Bella, remets-toi, d'autres ont vécu pire et pourtant ils n'en sont pas morts… »

Arrivée à Forks, la communication entre son père et elle était devenue quasiment impossible et emplie de non-dits.

« Je n'étais aimée nulle part, du moins c'est ainsi que je le ressentais. Ma mère ne se sentait pas privilégiée d'avoir une fille qui lui rendait service, puisqu'au fur et à mesure des années, c'était devenu normal pour elle. Mon père avait énormément de difficultés à montrer ses sentiments depuis que ma mère était partie. A l'école, seuls certains professeurs m'appréciaient… Alors dès qu'un garçon a eu ne serait-ce qu'envie de moi, je me suis précipitée… »

Et elle a fait ce qu'elle nommait « des bêtises ». Sa première fois s'était déroulée sans amour et sans tendresse. Elle passait de bras en bras, quêtant un peu d'attention. Son père ne comprenait pas sa fille et était bien incapable de lui dire ce qu'il fallait pour faire évoluer la situation. Bella était entrée dans une période de rébellion adolescente. Jusqu'au jour où elle a éclaté en sanglot devant une de ses camarades de classe : elle s'appelait Angela Weber. Elle l'aida à remonter la pente en étant simplement présente, en lui trouvant un intérêt autre que sexuel ou utilitaire. Elle l'appréciait pour sa personnalité et grâce à son attention, Bella se sortit de cette mauvaise passe. Elle reçut son diplôme avec les honneurs et décida de poursuivre des études supérieures en littérature à l'Université de Seattle.

Son amie avait décidé de l'accompagner, mais elle poursuivait un cursus plus scientifique. Après un an de colocation, Angela rencontra Ben et ils s'installèrent ensemble. Bella avait donné sa bénédiction, avait beaucoup souri, leur avait offert un service à café en leur souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde. Peu de temps après, elle avait rencontré Alice Brandon. Elle décrivait son amie comme une boule d'énergie positive. Elle était dans une mauvaise phase après l'installation d'Angela et Alice avait su la faire sortir, rire, et l'écouter. Elles avaient parlé de leurs passions respectives : les livres et le design.

Elles s'installèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'obtention de leur licence. Alice rencontra Rosalie à une soirée étudiante. Bella savait que son amie préférait les filles. Et Rose était sa préférence. Elles vécurent pendant un temps à trois jusqu'à la mort du père de Bella. Celui-ci avait été fauché par une voiture conduite par une personne ivre. A son enterrement, le chauffard était venu se présenter et s'excuser. Bella n'avait même pas eu la force de se mettre en colère. Elle ignorait encore que son père avait un nouvel amour, Sue Clearwater, et que celle-ci avait réussi à le persuader de se rapprocher et de parler avec sa fille. Il avait fait construire cette maison, conçue par le fils de Sue, Seth, qui venait d'être diplômé en architecture. Il voulait se rapprochait géographiquement avant de mettre les choses au clair. Il aurait dû faire le contraire.

Sue n'avait plus aucune intention d'habiter cette maison. Seth termina le chantier. Le testament de Charlie laissait tous ses biens à Bella. Elle avait hésité. Au début, elle aurait tout vendu. Après quelques semaines, elle avait tout gardé : la maison à Forks et celle de la banlieue proche de Seattle. Décidée à laisser à Alice et Rose leur espace, elle s'était installée dans cette gigantesque maison, qui prenait une grosse partie de ses revenus. Elle dut vendre la maison de Forks pour entretenir l'autre. Sue et ses enfants l'achetèrent. C'était le dernier contact qu'elle ait eu avec eux, c'était bien trop douloureux. Sa mère essaya de la faire revenir avec elle à Jackson où elle s'était installée avec son nouveau mari, Bella refusa. Malgré des soucis financiers, elle décida coûte que coûte de garder la maison construite par son père pour les rapprocher.

Elle fit difficilement et douloureusement son deuil. Son diplôme en poche, elle réussit à trouver un travail, mal payé mais nécessaire dans une librairie. Ses amies l'aidèrent. Le printemps arriva et elle décida de trouver quelqu'un pour partager sa vie.

Il y eut Jacob, le beau Jacob, le gentil Jacob… Il l'avait approché tendrement, lentement, pour ne pas l'effaroucher… Et lorsqu'elle avait accepté de commencer quelque chose avec lui, il avait rencontré une autre femme : le coup de foudre. Elle avait pleuré, puis s'était remise.

Il y eut Benjamin, le charmant, le charmeur. Il l'avait passionnément aimé, elle avait tenté de lui rendre la pareille. Puis Charles, beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle et marié. Liam, également marié. Garrett, célibataire mais coureur de jupons. Emmett absolument adorable, mais avec une attitude trop fraternelle pour qu'il soit vraiment amoureux d'elle. Et enfin, Edward. Edward, l'homme parfait.

Il avait les mêmes goûts qu'elle en matière de musique et de livres. Ils partageaient les mêmes passions. Ils pouvaient discuter des heures. Il lui fit toute une cour incroyable… Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui apprenne qu'il était marié. Marié mais bientôt divorcé. Sa femme ne lui apportait plus rien. Irina était adorable mais ils s'étaient mariés jeunes et avaient évolué différemment… Pourquoi ne l'aurait-elle pas cru ? Elle avait enfilé des œillères, comme on enfile une chemise trop ajustée. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Elle avoua son besoin de penser à quelqu'un le soir, d'être passionnée, de vivre quelque chose, mais personne ne voulait de cet amour brut qui jaillissait et allait se perdre dans le néant.

Elle finit par s'endormir sur ma poitrine. Le canapé était inconfortable, le feu s'éteignait. Il était deux heures du matin, et il fallait que je parte avant de tomber amoureux. Je tournai doucement mon regard vers elle. Elle était absolument détendue et sereine.

Trop tard, j'étais amoureux. Mais je devais partir.

Je me hissais doucement, pour ne pas la réveiller, hors du canapé. Je glissais silencieusement sur le sol. Je passai le seuil de la porte d'entrée, lorsque j'entendis :

- Toi aussi tu m'abandonnes ?

Sa voix était si triste que mon cœur se serra et toute envie de partie me déserta. Honteux de mon geste, je me retournai et mentis :

- Non, non je vais chercher du bois.

- Laisse tomber, viens, on monte, lança-t-elle en se levant. On sera mieux au lit.

- Je ne peux pas… commençais-je.

- S'il te plait, viens dormir avec moi, me demanda-t-elle avec des yeux suppliants.

- Si tu veux.

Je ne pouvais rien lui refuser. Pas après une telle rencontre. Pas après un tel récit.

Elle passa du côté gauche du lit. Elle enleva un à un ses vêtements et se glissa dans les draps totalement nue. Je fis de même de mon côté et m'allongeais sur le lit. J'avais furieusement envie d'elle, mais elle se lova dans mes bras et s'endormit profondément, me laissant seul avec mes fantasmes, mes pulsions et une formidable érection dont je ne savais que faire. Je ne pouvais même pas me masturber, je ne voulais pas la réveiller. Elle avait besoin de récupérer.

Tard, je finis par m'endormir.

* * *

><p>Au réveil, je sentais pointer une énorme érection, mais ce matin, c'était différent, meilleur. Je me sentais énorme. Et je rêvais qu'une fée me suçait…. Et malheur que c'était bon, je n'aurais jamais voulu me réveiller. C'était trop bon.<p>

Je fus tiré de ma torpeur par une main douce et câline qui courrait sur mes cuisses. Ma fée existait et elle ne m'avait pas laissé tout seul. Je me souvins de l'endroit où je me trouvais alors qu'une main fine s'emparait de mon sexe. Bella…

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, elle était contre moi, parfaitement réveillée, souriante, radieuse. Elle léchait par petits à-coup mon membre raidi, scrutant mes réactions, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. Quand elle fut certaine que j'étais aussi réveillé qu'elle, elle se tendit vers la table de chevet. Elle attrapa un emballage, l'ouvrit et déroula le préservatif sur ma hampe, me faisant gémir. Elle vint ensuite s'asseoir à califourchon sur mes cuisses et s'empala doucement sur moi, sous nos gémissements de bien-être.

Elle bougea pour ajuster sa position et lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite, elle s'immobilisa, le regard fixé sur le mur. J'essayai alors de donner quelques coups de reins, mais elle m'en dissuada gentiment en m'embrassant délicatement. Je ne comprenais pas où elle voulait en venir et mon sexe me lançait, à la recherche de plus de frictions. Elle avait une façon très frustrante de faire l'amour.

Uni à moi, perpendiculaire à mon corps, elle ne bougeait pas, fermant les yeux, appréciant l'instant. Pas un muscle de son corps ne tressaillait. Curieux, je respectai son immobilité et me rallongeai sur le lit. L'instant sembla suspendu dans le temps.

Soudain je sentis quelque chose. Une perception bizarre, à peine tangible… Une légère pression sur mon sexe… Sensation agréable… La pression se relâcha puis reprit plus fort… et je compris. Elle jouait avec mon sexe en contractant ses muscles internes. Elle malaxait mon membre de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite. Ces pressions me rendaient fou de plaisir. Mon membre durcissait de plus en plus à l'intérieur de Bella, alors qu'elle se tenait toujours aussi immobile. Seules ses joues roses et sa respiration saccadée trahissaient son plaisir.

Complètement à sa merci, je décidai néanmoins de jouer mon dernier atout et m'occupai de la partie supérieure de son corps. Je tendis les mains pour attraper ses petits seins qui pointèrent entre mes doigts. Je réussi à les porter à ma bouche et elle soupira. Je la fis s'allonger sur moi et mordillais son cou, puis léchais la brûlure ainsi causée. Elle commença à onduler et très vite je fus au bord de l'explosion. Je l'attrapai alors par les hanches pour la soulever à la force de mes bras au-dessus de mon corps. J'attendis quelques instants de reprendre le contrôle de mon sexe avant de l'empaler de nouveau sur moi.

Je répétai cette action plusieurs fois, heureux d'entendre les râles de ma compagne à chaque pénétration. Elle se ramassa contre moi, les deux poings appuyés sur mon torse, elle allait et venait le long de mon sexe, s'enfonçant le plus profondément possible. Elle déployait une énergie incroyable, pour notre plaisir. Une fois encore, je crus que j'allais venir avant elle.

Décidé à ce que cela n'arrive jamais, et afin de reprendre le contrôle de la situation, je la fis pivoter, l'allongeai sur le dos et je vins m'étendre sur elle. J'entrai à nouveau en elle, et effectuai d'amples mouvements de bassin, lui arrachant force gémissements et soupirs. Elle se mit à trembler de tout son corps, et très vite, elle explosa. Son corps fut agité de spasmes et je jouis à sa suite. Mon orgasme fut si fort que j'eus l'impression que c'était mon âme qui se répandait en elle.

Nous retombâmes ensemble, étourdis par le plaisir dans lequel nous nous étions noyés avec tant de bonheur. Elle se lova dans mes bras et pendant quelques instants tendres, nous nous embrassâmes. Le réveil sonna. Je le maudis sur quelques générations avant de me rendre compte que ce n'était pas un objet vivant, ayant une possibilité d'engendrer. Bella sauta du lit et alla prendre une douche. Quand elle ressortit de la salle de bains, elle me sourit avant de dire :

- Tu seras là ce soir ?

Je faillis soupirer doucement, peu sûr de ce que je devais faire. Du moins je devais la prévenir. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter.

- Tu sais la vie avec quelqu'un comme moi n'est pas simple, expliquai-je maladroitement. Je ne compte pas changer.

- Ce n'était pas ma question, reprit-elle avec le sourire avant d'articuler exagérément : tu seras là ce soir ?

- Si tu veux, souris-je.

- Je veux ! Affirma-t-elle férocement avant de me donner un baiser. Ce soir et tous les autres… Susurra-t-elle dans mon oreille me faisant frissonner.

- Alors je serai là, assurai-je le visage grave.

- Pas la peine que je te donne les clefs je crois ? S'amusa-t-elle avec cette lueur malicieuse que je commençais à apprécier.

* * *

><p>Je m'étais lavé et habillé après son départ. J'avais des choses à faire. Je pris un café au Starbucks du coin. Je fis la liste exhaustive de toutes mes réticences à poursuivre une relation suivie avec Bella. Il n'y en avait que deux principales et elle concernait mon incapacité à être à la hauteur de son amour. Je passai devant la glace d'une vitrine et souris. Après tout la vie n'est qu'une gigantesque partie, où il fallait savoir prendre des risques, faire des choix et les assumer. Elle était un très beau risque à prendre… De toute façon, j'étais déjà amoureux.<p>

Jetant mon café, je prévoyais déjà de passer dans mon pitoyable appartement pour y prendre quelques affaires. Je n'étais absolument pas sûr qu'elle me laisse repartir après ce qu'il s'était passé… Je souris, marchant dans la rue, direction l'agence d'intérim, plein de résolutions nouvelles.

En plongeant la main dans sa poche, je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié de lui rendre le portable que j'avais failli lui subtiliser la veille. Je le ferai le soir même. Machinalement, je l'allumais. Si elle cherchait à me joindre, ce serait par ce biais.

Le téléphone comme tout portable bien élevé me demanda le code pin. Le code ? Pas de problème. Aucune serrure ne me résistait longtemps. Son code était Rimbaud…A peine le téléphone fut il en état de marche qu'il sonna aussitôt et afficha le nom d' « Edward ». Je décrochai pour entendre une voix d'homme grave, aigre et agressive :

- Isa, c'est moi.

J'ouvris de grands yeux au surnom qu'il lui donnait. D'après ce qu'elle m'avait raconté, seul son père se permettait de l'appeler ainsi. Une rage froide monta en moi, alors qu'il continuait.

- T'en a mis du temps à répondre. Ça fait dix fois que j'appelle ! Pourquoi as-tu coupé ton portable ? Et qu'est-ce que tu as foutu cette nuit ?

Le ton impérieux, le surnom, son attitude… Lui parler comme si elle lui appartenait… Comme s'il avait un droit de préhension sur elle alors qu'il n'était même pas capable de quitter sa femme ou de la tromper correctement.

- Elle a tenu sa promesse, connard, crachai-je d'une voix forte dans le téléphone. Elle s'est fait sauter par le premier venu, moi. Et maintenant tu peux aller te faire voir !

Je raccrochai sèchement, le sourire aux lèvres. Ce soir, je reverrais ma belle. Résolu et serein pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je passai le seuil de l'agence d'intérim.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bella<em>**

Merveilleusement apaisée, je sifflotais gaiement les airs passants à la radio. Je réussis à arriver à l'heure à la librairie et saluai tout le monde avec un énorme sourire, sous les regards perplexes de mes collègues. Il devait penser que j'étais certainement bipolaire…

Cette journée se passa infiniment mieux que la précédente. Il y a avait du monde au magasin, mais cette fois-ci je me tenais à la caisse et pouvais conseiller tel ou tel livre. Alice et Rose avaient prévues une réunion d'urgence le midi même. Elles avaient appelé ce matin au saut du lit alors que j'allais passer le pas de la porte. Alice avait eu le nez creux car je n'arrivais pas à mettre la main sur mon portable. Un nom flotta dans ma tête. Jasper. Je souris. L'important était que nous nous retrouvions dans un petit restaurant italien placé dans la rue commerçante de Seattle.

Dans la voiture j'observais ma mine radieuse. Décidément, je n'étais pas une fille très difficile. Une soirée à déballer ma vie à un parfait inconnu, une bonne nuit de sommeil et un réveil lubrique, étaient tout ce qu'il me fallait. J'arrivais un petit peu en retard à notre déjeuner. Je me garai et repartis en courant sous la pluie. Rose et Alice m'attendaient en terrasse. Elles se murmuraient des mots doux l'oreille. Pour ne pas les déranger, j'approchais lentement et me glissai dans la chaise –face à elles, comme lors d'un vrai interrogatoire- qui m'avait été réservée.

- Bonjour, lançai-je lorsqu'elles se séparèrent.

Elles sursautèrent toutes les deux, avant de remarquer ma mine réjouie.

- On a loupé un épisode-là non ? S'enquit Rose avec le sourire.

- Il me semble, répliqua Alice avec une excitation contenue dans la voix. Alors : âge, profession, physique, qualités ?

Je souris à mon amie. Elle ne changerait pas. Je l'aimais comme ça.

- Age, je n'en sais rien. Profession, je dirais voleur. Physique, blond aux yeux bleus. Qualités, il fait d'excellents œufs brouillés…

Je me permis un rire devant les regards écarquillés de mes deux amies. Elle me connaissait assez pour savoir que je ne mentais pas. Elles en étaient d'autant plus étonnées.

- Tu débloques c'est ça ? La rupture avec Edward s'est mal passée et tu as fumé de la colle ? Extrapola Rosalie, sceptique.

- Rose, chérie, je crois qu'elle est sérieuse… déclara Alice après m'avoir fixée pendant quelques secondes.

Le serveur apporta une distraction bienvenue. Je fus prise d'une faim intense et commandais une viande rouge saignante avec des frites, sous le regard étonné d'Alice et Rose qui se moquaient de mes régimes consécutifs… Mais tout avait changé… Je plaisais quoi demander de mieux ?

- Rien que ça, murmura Rose en me fixant.

- Et oui… Rien que ça, lui répondis-je en souriant.

Il faut dire que mes complexes ne dataient pas d'hier, mais que les quelques mois passés avec Rose et Alice avaient été pire que tout. Alice était brune à la peau claire avec des yeux noirs en forme d'amande. Son visage rieur et avenant allait de pair avec un physique menu mais gracieux. Rose, quant à elle, aurait aisément pu devenir mannequin. Elle avait un corps parfait, de longues jambes, de beaux seins… Et un sourire à tomber lorsqu'elle daignait l'utiliser.

Le serveur nous laissa et Alice trépignait déjà sous l'assaut des questions qu'elle rêvait de me poser. Ce fut Rosalie qui la devança en lançant :

- Mais comment…

- Eh bien, c'est très simple, leur répondis-je, toujours parée de mon sourire rayonnant. La maison est située dans un quartier chic, l'extérieur est impeccable…

- Il est venu pour cambrioler ta maison ! S'exclama Rose, furieuse.

- Comme c'est romantique ! Reprit Alice, sous le regard consterné de sa chérie.

Nous nous regardâmes avant d'éclater de rire. Alice et ses paradoxes…

- Mais tu te rends compte ? Continua-t-elle. Ça veut dire que c'est le destin !

- Peut-être, acquiesçai-je. Il m'attendait alors que je prenais ma douche. Ma première réaction a été de le mettre à la porte. Mais figure-toi qu'il était là depuis un moment, certainement depuis que je suis entrée dans ma chambre alors que j'étais encore au téléphone avec toi.

- Le double appel c'était Edward ? Me questionna-t-elle avec une grimace.

- Oui et je l'ai envoyé chier !

- Champagne ! Hurla Rosalie au serveur.

Nous rîmes de son audace, alors que le serveur apportait diligemment trois coupes de champagne. Nous trinquâmes.

- A une nouvelle vie, sans Edward ! Jeta Rose avec le sourire.

Nous reprîmes le refrain en chœur avant qu'elles ne me pressent de continuer mon histoire.

- Donc, je lui ai dit de quitter ma maison, mais il est revenu sur ses pas pour me dire que j'avais été formidable au téléphone et qu'Edward ne me méritait pas.

- J'aime déjà ce cambrioleur… Jubila Rose avec un grand sourire.

- Je n'avais pas mangé le midi, parce que j'étais furieuse et je me suis sentie faible. Alors il est parti me préparer des œufs brouillés. Excellents.

- Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite, j'ai fait un café, nous nous sommes installés devant la cheminée et je lui ai déballé ma vie…

- Et il n'a pas fui ? Se moqua Alice avec un sourire tendre.

- Non. Il est monté avec moi et nous avons dormi dans le même lit.

- Vous avez… Dormi ? s'exclama Rose de manière circonspecte.

- Oui, dormi.

-… Deux solutions, éluda rapidement Alice de sa voix sérieuse, soit il est homosexuel et n'a pas voulu te le dire, soit… Saute sur l'occasion et épouse-le !

Nous rîmes et le serveur apporta nos plats. Je salivais déjà devant mon entrecôte frites. Je sentais déjà la graisse qui en découlerait s'installer sur mes hanches. Mais pas de soucis, ce soir, je ferai un peu de sport…

- Pour te répondre ma Lice, nous avons dormi toute la nuit… Pas le matin…

- Hum, le sexe le matin, j'adore, susurra Rosalie avec un regard gourmand.

- Moi aussi, rétorquai-je en riant.

Le déjeuner se passa agréablement. Elles me posèrent un tas de questions auxquelles je ne pouvais pas répondre. Avions-nous décidé de poursuivre cette relation ? Avions-nous des points communs ? Des passions communes ? Plus elles m'interrogeaient plus je riais.

- Je n'ai pas la réponse à ces questions… Mais nous nous revoyions ce soir. Il devrait m'attendre à la maison, dis-je rêveuse.

- Mais tu n'es pas curieuse de savoir ? S'écria Alice, frustrée.

- Bien sûr, je suis curieuse. Mais j'ai décidé d'envisager cette relation sous un autre angle…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je n'ai pas voulu cette histoire, contrairement à toutes celles qui l'ont précédé. Il ne m'a pas séduite, il ne m'a pas sorti, nous n'avons suivi aucun code social… C'est une relation atypique, je la vivrais de façon atypique… et au fond je me demande si ce n'est pas la bonne façon de vivre les histoires d'amour, philosophai-je en finissant mon verre de vin à petites lampées.

- Et donc s'il ne se passe rien ? Se renseigna suspicieusement Rosalie.

- Alors, j'aurai gagné une journée de bonheur sur la vie, déclarai-je en me levant.

* * *

><p>La journée avait été presque parfaite. C'était incroyable le pouvoir d'une nouvelle relation dans la vie quotidienne d'une personne. Je me sentais forte, invincible… et pourtant en me garant dans l'allée, un sentiment d'angoisse me tordit brièvement le ventre. Je me souvins des paroles que j'avais lancées à Rose comme un défi au destin. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que j'avais apprise, c'était de se faire tout petit, car le destin gagnait toujours.<p>

Je soupirai… Me voilà repartie dans d'infinies réflexions, alors qu'il me suffirait de sortir de ma voiture et d'ouvrir la porte. Enervée par ma propre lâcheté, je sortis et passai le seuil. Son odeur me parvint, musquée, acidulée… Je fermai les yeux de contentement et toute angoisse me quitta. Il m'attendait aux pieds des escaliers un sourire aux lèvres. Une délicieuse odeur s'échappait du four que je n'avais jamais utilisé.

Je lui fis un sourire auquel il répondit. Il me tendit les bras et je me blottis contre son torse. Son odeur m'enveloppa. Comment un homme avait pu devenir aussi important dans ma vie en l'espace de quelques heures ? Je n'avais aucune réponse rationnelle, mais force était de le constater.

- Comment vas-tu ? me demanda-t-il en inspirant l'odeur de ma chevelure.

- Bien, lui souris-je. Et toi ?

- Très bien. Bonne journée ?

- Excellente ! M'exclamai-je en commençant à enlever ma veste sous son regard.

- Qu'as-tu fait ?

- Travail, déjeuner avec les filles et travail !

Le silence se fit, plein d'échanges de regards et de sourires. Nous nous retrouvâmes près du feu, comme un point d'ancrage.

- Cela ne nous ressemble pas, lançai-je en souriant avant de me lover contre lui dans le canapé.

- Dieu merci, soupira Jasper, je ne savais plus quoi dire…

- Jasper, je n'attends pas de toi…

- Tu n'attends rien de moi ? Me coupa-t-il le regard douloureux.

- Au contraire, le taquinai-je, j'attends énormément de choses et beaucoup d'orgasmes.

Son sourire réapparut sincère, mais la lueur de malaise n'avait pas disparu de son regard.

- Je pense que nous ne sommes pas dans une relation… Comme les autres, expliquai-je maladroitement. Pourquoi faire en sorte que cela change ? Je suis très bien avec toi, tu es l'homme dont j'ai besoin en ce moment, avouai-je en prenant les pans de sa chemise entre mes mains. Je veux que ce soit simple. Pas de prises de tête, pas de mots blessants, pas de projets envahissants. Juste nous.

- Il nous faudra du temps, souffla-t-il dans mon cou, m'arrachant un frisson. Si tu veux qu'on arrive à se connaître assez bien pour ne pas se blesser, il nous faudra du temps pour se découvrir…

Il m'ôta doucement l'élastique qui tenait ma coiffure en place. J'eus l'impression que mon crâne se détendait.

- Se redécouvrir…

* * *

><p><em>Six ans plus tard…<em>

- Jazz ! Criai-je de l'étage en me tordant la cheville. Aïe !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Me demanda-t-il calmement.

Il apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je me tenais le pied, le regard sombre, assise sur le lit en attendant que la douleur passe. Une lueur d'inquiétude traversa son regard. Il me fit un sourire désolé. Au bout de cinq années de vie commune, Jasper avait de nombreuses fois assisté à mon manque d'équilibre… Devenu encore plus flagrant maintenant que mon centre de gravité n'était plus le même.

- Tu voulais quelque chose ? Me demanda-t-il lorsque la douleur fut estompée.

- Oui, tu pourrais m'aider à fermer ma robe. Avec cet énorme ventre, je n'arrive plus à atteindre le milieu de mon dos…

- Tu es sublime, me complimenta-t-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

Je frissonnai, une lueur malicieuse s'installant dans son regard.

- Tu crois qu'Alice et Rose se formaliseront si on arrive en retard ? Susurrai-je.

- Désolé ma belle, me sourit-il, mais j'ai fait une promesse à Alice.

Je faillis soupirer avant de me reprendre. Je n'avais pas de quoi me plaindre. Ma vie n'était peut-être pas parfaite mais je possédais certains éléments de bonheur inaliénables… J'avais changé de travail et avais trouvé un poste en tant qu'assistante d'édition dans une grande maison. Rapidement j'avais gravi les échelons et aujourd'hui j'avais un poste d'éditrice…

Alice et Rose s'étaient installées dans une maison, proche de notre quartier. Elles avaient travaillé d'arrache-pied avant de décider de construire leur famille. L'initiatrice de tout cela avait été Angie. Tout était de sa faute : la grossesse d'Alice… et la mienne. Elle était tombée enceinte, nous faisant toutes envie. Un petit Lucas Cheney avait vu le jour.

Jasper avait craqué, j'avais carrément fondu.

Malgré les aléas de la vie, j'avais réussi à me trouver ma place et aujourd'hui à commencer à construire une famille. Ma grossesse m'avait permis de renouer avec ma mère. Mes amies étaient toujours aussi présentes dans ma vie, elles me soutenaient dans tout. Alice et moi avions même décidé de vivre notre grossesse ensemble. Elle était enceinte d'un petit garçon. Jasper et moi n'avions pas voulu savoir. Et j'avais enfin trouvé le prince charmant des contes de fées.

Il n'était absolument pas comme je l'avais imaginé. Il était beau, certes. Impossible aussi. Obstiné et curieux. Cela lui avait permis de se lancer dans la restauration et de devenir chef cuisinier. Il ne désirait pas plus, maintenant, il souhaitait une famille, lui qui n'en avait plus. J'avais accepté, heureuse de me lancer dans cette aventure avec lui. De toute façon, je ne l'aurais tentée avec personne d'autre.

Dommage que je n'aie pas imaginé dans mes rêves de princesse que mon prince charmant serait un voleur, cela m'aurait fait gagner du temps.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que ce Jella vous fera aussi plaisir que j'en ai eu à l'écrire ="p. J'attends vos réactions avec impatience ! Bonne semaine et à vendredi pour celles qui suivent 27 Robes ! Bises, A.<p> 


End file.
